User talk:Mln vs clubpages
right have fun here and no spaming:) 20:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) any help needed? does anyone want help on this wiki? post it here!Mln vs clubpages 16:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I think that the articles are in the greatest need of help. We would greatly appreciate any help you could provide improving some of our articles! Ajraddatz Talk 19:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) what is your MLN name??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 11:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) a barnstar | Barnstars and Signatures Do you want me to help you get a cool signature like mine and can I have a barnstar? 21:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) yes (if you do it) yes if you can give a good signtrue then i will give you a platmiun barnstarMln vs clubpages 13:21, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Sig use it [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 11:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Done! 10:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) 2 barnstars! Kidbrett (talk) 12:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for the barnstars!Mln vs clubpages 12:09, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow you sure are giving with barnstars... 13:53, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Can I have a barnstar? why not? here you go!Mln vs clubpages 10:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Aliens Loop edit I just wanted to thank you for being on top of things and marking the Aliens Loop page for deletion. I know that you were unaware of the decision to create Loop pages. For that reason the deletion notice was removed. Please keep up the good work on the site!!! 16:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) just a thought instead of putting Needfile why not just upload the file for us-- 17:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :what is the template?Mln vs clubpages 19:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::This: Template:NeedFile-- 19:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) i don't mean thatMln vs clubpages 19:49, February 15, 2010 (UTC) a new wiki! hey who wants to help make a lego messageboards wiki? it will take me a very long time on my own Mln vs clubpages 08:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) but my lego network wiki will then this Mln vs clubpages 08:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) i am starting my wiki now Mln vs clubpages 08:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Auction Come to my Auction CLICK HERE --[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 09:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) the clicks you are going to get is huge! Mln vs clubpages 11:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) this user is away from the wiki(jokeing) Mln vs clubpages 11:53, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Won!! 100 Fairy Dust You won Bit 300 Click on my Soundtrack module Please i will give the item after u click -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 13:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) it may take a few days Mln vs clubpages 16:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) All The Click for Soundtrack module -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )' 14:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) gosh just because i am the great kiddy4683 on mbs doesn't mean you can shout at me mln vs clubpages 19:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) You Already have it Right '''mln vs clubpages'Talk Faster!'My Good Edits!'My Sand Box!' Copy That! -[[User:verrell123|verrell123]](''talk| )'' 10:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) i have its good No problem i happy to help you! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 10:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks! p.s don't leave your a good friend Sockpuppet Do you control User:kidbrett? 14:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure looks like it, considering that he gave you 2 barnstars when you didn't really do anything. Plus, he only has two edits on the wiki (the barnstars) no hes my brother he is under age also sorry but i didn't know he has attmited it in fact i was going to tell you please block kidbrett he is underage please block him Quitting i am bored so i am quitting Click cqn u click my soundtrack module?? -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 11:55, March 15, 2010 (UTC) keep the fairy dust i don't need it now but i might click on your soundtrack i want 125 click and i send you Dragon! and 60 click on my Soundtrack module and the rest on my lightworm! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 08:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Agent's Clan Award Congrantulation Copy To Your Page! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 08:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) done send me the dragon please What is your MLN name?? -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 08:57, March 21, 2010 (UTC) sorry i can't copy all that now because i have to do a lot of stuff Give!! and but if already do a lot of stuff you must copy to your page Ya! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 09:13, March 21, 2010 (UTC) what do you mean? If you already can u put that userbox to your page? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 10:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) the userbox thing keeps on going wrong Why?? -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 10:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) just the agent picture goes worng i know but when i put my Agen't Clan Badge Maker Someone always delete it! so My Bad :'( [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 10:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) do you know how to do it to stop it form going wrong? ................... and Bye! i want to study! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 10:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ok then Bye! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 10:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) bye!